SS Episode 3133
Sesame Street Episode Number: 3133 Plot: Blecka's day in home care Air Date: May 5, 1993 Season: Season 24 (1992 - 1993) Sponsors: V, X, 20 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lillian welcomes the viewer to home care. She introduces a new guest, a grouch named Blecka, who thinks she won't have a good time, but then Lillian proves her wrong by arguing with her. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A pig sings "There Are Chickens in the Trees" until a rooster tells him that chickens don't live in trees. Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy draws a picture of his friend, Katie. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly wanders into a Hispanic community during a snowfall, freezing his fur off. He hears the patrons on the street exclaim "Hace Frio!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number Creatures #20 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Exploring on the ocean rocks |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Patti LaBelle sings "Oh, How I Miss My X." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Stamped and painted X animation. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lillian gets the kids ready to play with a piñata. Blecka doesn't like playing with toys and candy, but appreciates it when Lillian gives her the broken piñata pieces. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"¡El juega hockey!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl name Maria and her family are having a Cuban Bar-B-Q. She invited her friend, Stewart, to enjoy in the fun and learn about Cuban culture. (Note: Stewart has a ball with a picture of Oscar the Grouch on it.) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"El Baile del Penguino" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Floating kids make the letter V |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sand V/v |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|14 Karat Soul sings "Hand Talk." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|I Love You, in sign language. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At snack time, Blecka doesn't think there's anything grouchy for her to eat. Lillian serves strawberry yogurt to Heather and Joey, and meatballs to Isaiah. She then gives a meatball/yogurt/sardines shake to Blecka. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids sing about the joys of celery. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids talk about families, often mentioning having rhinoceroces as pets. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Martians are a "Yip-Yip Family." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for violin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Morgan sings the alphabet for Grover. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Between You and Me" (Gina and Savion) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A mouse demonstrates between by squeezing between two elephants. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fairy Tale Update Rapunzel is stuck in the tower. Prince Charming knows that he's supposed to tell her to let down something that rhymes with "air," but he can't remember the word and doesn't want the help of Bob, his lackey. The Prince tells Rapunzel to let down her chair, then her stuffed bear, then her hair (but it hurts when he tries to use it as a rope). Finally, the lackey tells Rapunzel to come down the stair, and she runs off with her hero, the lackey. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Can you think of words that rhyme with BALL? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon sings "I Heard My Dog Bark" as Susan, Bob, Uncle Wally and some kids make the animal sounds. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jake the Snake demonstrates body parts. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #20 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Super Grover: A fat blue girl loses her wind-blown hat in a tree, but she can't cross the street to get it. Super Grover comes to the rescue, and tries to call the cap back. The girl realizes that she needs a grown-up to cross the street, and with her Aunt Edna she gets her hat back. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Don't cross the street alone. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Somethin' Old Into Somethin' New |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Wilma Wiggins makes the very best of a very silly situation by hiccoughing her way through an opera. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Blecka becomes enthusiastic when she sees that Lillian is about to read her favorite story, "The Stinkweed and the Sun." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In the story, Stinky the Stinkweed lives in the desert, where the sun maliciously shines on him. One day the sun decides to leave temporarily, which upsets Stinky at first. When Stinky looks up again, he sees a cloud, which rains on him. When the sun comes back, Stinky has grown a few buds, and from then on doesn't mind when the sun goes away. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Beginning, Middle, End" Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count (in voiceover) counts five children sitting on a park bench. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Biff is surprised at how much Daniel knows about the park, even though he's blind. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ornate Vs spin around as a song about them plays. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Blecka says she had a rotten time at home care today, which means she'll come back tomorrow. Lillian announces the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide